The purpose of the proposed research is to determine the detailed mechanism by which O2 oxidoreductases catalyze reactions of molecular oxygen. Specific enzymes being studied at present are: galactose oxidase and p-hydroxyphenylpyruvate oxygenase. Some model reactions for various O2 oxidoreductases are also being investigated.